Fallen Angels
by anya509
Summary: One end brings forth new beginnings. But are all ends really as they seem? Post- Revolutions. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: the end of Revolutions made me so mad that I just had to do something on my own. So this is my take on what happens after the end of the movie. Enjoy-----  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
The machines, as gently as their inhuman tentacles would allow, lowered Trinity's limp form down onto the platform besides Neo. They did not liquidate them as would have been done before. Because, as promised, peace was upon the world now. No more fighting, no more dying, no more Matrix. It was over.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Morpheus smiled as he saw the beautifully colored sky. It was not something that would happen at the machines' will here. Obviously one of the Oracle's kids was fast at work.   
  
The Oracle... that was who he was here to see. Not that Morpheus needed any more prophesies. From now on he was determined to live life no longer worried with what was to come but instead concentrate on the moment. But there was one more thing that weighed heavily on his mind.   
  
And his heart.  
  
The last two remaining members of his crew. One whom he loved as a father loves a daughter and who had been entrusted by him with more than just his life numerous times in the past. And the other... The other Morpheus had grown to stand by as blindly as unseeing man stands by his canine companion when crossing a busy street. But he was more than just that. He was a friend.  
  
"I knew you'd come, Morpheus," a familiar voice said from the other side of the bench he was standing next to. Morpheus sat down silently. The Oracle would talk when she wanted to.  
  
"I suppose you'll be wanted to know what happened to them."  
  
Morpheus nodded, "Yes. You know then?"  
  
The Oracle chuckled. "After all the time you've known me and you think I might not know something as important as that? Come on now, Morpheus. You know me. Can't keep my head out of other people's business, right?"  
  
She sighed before continuing.  
  
"Well, you already know that they made it to the machine city. And there is where they both died."  
  
Morpheus sat in stunned silence. Subconsciessly he'd known that would be what she'd tell him all along but his mind had refused to accept it until now.  
  
"It's a damn shame," the Oracle went on, "Once the Matrix is gone I'll just be an old women again and probably won't be sane long enough to be there when it happens."  
  
Morpheus looked up. "When what happens?" he asked slowly, hoping for once he'd get a straight answer. And indeed his did.  
  
"Why," she answered, looking into the colorful horizen and smiling, "their resurrection." 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Just to be clear to those that have not yet seen Revolutions, this story is taking place directly after the ending. Nothing in the first chapter actually happened in the movie but it's my take on what should happen right after. Hope everyone likes it!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The three days following the end of the war seemed like a fairy-tale come to life to those in Zion. It was true that many people had died, that the underground fortress so long called a haven was in shambles but what was lost was nothing compared to what had been gained.   
  
  
  
Morpheus had not told anybody what the Oracle had told him since his visit to the Matrix three days passed. After all it was meant to be for him alone, as usual. He was not yet sure why or what good her words would do to help him on his path but Morpheus trusted her and knew she would never lead him astray. Nevertheless, that didn't make waiting any easier.  
  
  
  
Niobi walked over to where Morpheus was leaning against the balcony railing staring into the darkness of the night.   
  
  
  
"Up kind of late, aren't we?" she said, not looking into his eyes but similarly into the darkness as he was.  
  
  
  
"If tonight is the night of their return then I don't want to miss it," he replied softly.  
  
  
  
Niobi sighed and said gently, "Morpheus, you know there's a strong possibility that they didn't make it. They might not be coming back."  
  
  
  
Morpheus nodded slowly.  
  
  
  
"I still feel them, Niobi," he said, looking into her dark eyes, "I can't believe that they are gone for good. I can't."  
  
  
  
They were both silent for several minutes, both pondering upon their own thoughts. Finally he continued.  
  
"Is the Neb still usable?"  
  
She anwered slowly, already tuned in to what he was thinking. "Yes but the EMS is still not functioning."  
  
"I don't think we'll need that any more. If we truly are at peace then the machines shouldn't atack any more unless it is in self-defense. And I"m not planning on an offensive mission."  
  
"What exactly are you planning then?"  
  
Morpheus paused.  
  
"A recovery and rescue."  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Lights blazed as brightly as fire, nearly enough to blind whomever was watching them. Something cold and hard was suddenly removed.  
  
Neo gasped.  
  
He was lying flat on his back staring into a vast array of burning images that he came to recognize as the machines as memories started harshly flowing back into his mind. Neo tried to move but shuddered at the familiar feeling of being still connected to the many arms of the simulating machines. He drew in an unsteady breath into his burning lungs.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked out loud, sensing that the Source was still nearby. He was surprised to hear his voice come out as weak as it did.  
  
"You were damaged," the metallic voice that sounded more like a chorus of hundreds of people than anything else said. "We reiserted your mind back into the Matrix so you could be healed."  
  
"Why?" Neo questioned, struggling to recall anything after he'd become a copy of Smith and witnessed them all exploding. Nothing came.  
  
"We are incapable of producing the proper routines to repair a human while on the outside. Inside the Matrix the remaining humans were able to fix the damage enough to bring you back out."  
  
"No...I mean why did you heal me?"  
  
"We are unable to comprehend a question of why. It was the logical thing to do so it was done."  
  
Neo, beginning to understand the machine way of 'thinking' kept on.  
  
"What factors made it a logical decision to heal me?" he asked.  
  
"If a program is able to gain the same power that Smith had while outside the Matrix, which is being prepared to end, you are the only being capable of terminating it."  
  
Neo took a few minutes to take all this in. They were really at peace. And the machines had even healed him in case they needed him again. But wait, there was one more thing they hadn't mentioned. Trinity.  
  
"What about Trinity?" Neo asked, "As human emotions are weak I might be psychologically damaged if she is not there. Can she be fixed?" He held his breath as he waited for an answer.  
  
Suddenly the connectors on Neo's arms, back, and the rest of his body were removed and he was left lying on the cold metal platform.   
  
"Answer me," he commanded.  
  
Still no reply came.  
  
Neo slowly managed to roll on his side and push himself up onto his hands and knees. The sensation of nausea came over him but he stubbornly refused to let the machines see him any weaker than he already was.   
  
Suddenly he felt a small vibration under his hand and he could even see the fire-like platform quiver slightly.   
  
"Neo?"  
  
Neo jerked his head up. It couldn't be... The machines were playing tricks on him. Just because they were at peace didn't mean they liked him.  
  
He sensed the vibrations getting closer.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked, reaching out his arm. He gasped aloud as another set of fingers slowly entwined into his. Neo sat back down and didn't resist as the other being slowly traced his hand along the soft curves of her face.  
  
"Trinity?" he whispered.   
  
"They healed me too, Neo. I don't know why."  
  
Trinity sat beside Neo and the two embraced tightly. They held each other for what seemed like hours. Both afraid to let the other one go. They'd recieved another chance. They wouldn't lose each other again. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
It took some time for Neo and Trinity to summon both the will and the physical strength to lift themselves out of their comfortable embrace. Apparently, as it would seem, the machines had indeed healed them but only enough so that they were no longer mortally wounded.   
  
  
  
Trinity's internal injuries had been mended but she was still left with several shallow flesh wounds that were not life threatening but hindered her performance nevertheless.   
  
Neo was another story altogether.  
  
He had died in the Matrix therefore he had died in the real world also. What was "repaired" after the machines had reinserted him into the Matrix had been centered solely on his mind. In other words, they had had to convince him that he was still alive. Subconsciously speaking, of course, but the same even so.   
  
Physically, Neo was much weaker than his companion. And then there was his eyesight. His eyes no longer burned as fiercely as before, which left him guessing that they must have been healed at least somewhat, but he didn't want to unwrap the sensitive area just yet.   
  
"Come on," Trinity gently encouraged, her heart aching at his obvious weakness. She placed his arm around her shoulder. At first Neo didn't resist but then his fingers inadvertently brushed over the open wound on her forearm and Trinity hissed in pain.  
  
"You're still hurt," he stated more than questioned, concern playing over his features. Neo started to remove his arm but Trinity held onto his hand and squeezed it lightly.  
  
"Not as bad as you," she said. Seeing the skeptical expression of his face she smiled slightly. "Don't be a stubborn-ass and make me give you an order, Neo. You know you can't make it on your own."  
  
Neo sighed but resented.   
  
They slowly made their way along the walkway, or at least it could be defined as that; the machines didn't make "walkways" per say because they didn't have to walk.   
  
"Have you been back to the ship?" Neo asked as they continued forward, somewhat out of breath from the exertion.   
  
"No," Trinity replied, shaking her head, "I only woke up a little while before you did. I was on my way there when I heard voices and I came back and found you."  
  
"There it is."  
  
Trinity looked to where Neo's gaze was directed. Sure enough, the ship was there. Or what was left of it.  
  
"How bad?" Neo inquired. At first that question took Trinity be surprise but she then remembered that his sight was limited to seeing only the outline of images, not the details.   
  
She paused before answering and, when she did, her voice was as close as it had ever sounded to being defeated.  
  
"She'll never fly again," Trinity whispered.  
  
Neo swallowed.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No," he said again, more firmly this time. "We weren't given this second chance so we could live out the rest of our lives in this hell-hole."  
  
"But it was the machines that gave us the second chance, Neo. This might just be a part of that equation."  
  
Neo shook his head. "No, something else is going to happen."  
  
He looked directly at her and, if not for his eyes being covered, Trinity knew that his eyes would be locked on hers.  
  
"We're going to get out of here, Trin. I promise."  
  
Trinity nodded slowly.  
  
She brought her free arm up and tenderly traced her fingers along the side of his face.  
  
"I know."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay in this chapter's coming! I'll try to write faster from now on------------- 


End file.
